Cytrynowe piwo
by Dosme
Summary: Hermiona po szkole chciała robić coś wyjątkowego. Dlatego zdecydowała się na pracę w Firmie Ogdena i Blishena. Tylko dlaczego ON też musiał tam być! Czym może się skończyć współpraca z Księciem Węży? Jaka historia wiąże się z cytrynowym piwem?


\- Witaj Malfoy.

-Witaj Granger. Masz dziś ochotę na coś konkretnego?

\- Poproszę Cytrynowe Piwo.

Już od kilku miesięcy pracowali razem. Cudem było, że w ogóle znalazła to miejsce, ale jeszcze większym, że ON też tego dokonał.

Każdy słyszał o Kremowym Piwie, czy Ognistej Whisky, jednak kto wie, jak się je robi? Nikt nie znał przepisów większości magicznych napojów. Ale ktoś musiał to wytwarzać i wiedzieć. Kto? Firma Ogdena i Blishena. Większość czarodziejów myślało, że są to dwie oddzielne marki, ale to właśnie oni chcieli, żeby tak uważano.

Hermiona wiele czytała, żeby znaleźć ich siedzibę, ale wreszcie się udało. Z góry dostała robotę. Kto normalny nie przyjąłby jednej z najmądrzejszych czarownic w kraju? Sama nie umiała dobrze gotować, ale znała się na smakach i eliksirach, a to wystarczało do tworzenia napojów. Miała współpracownika- Dracona Malfoy'a. On musiał się mniej napracować pod względem siedziby, ale za to miał trudności ze zdobyciem pracy, jednak w końcu i jemu się udało. Ich stosunki nie były złe, bo przed końcem roku szkolnego ostatecznie się pogodzili. Mimo że wcześniej Hermiona nie ufała blondynowi, to teraz niestety była do tego zmuszona. W tej pracy nie było czasu na wahanie. Codziennie wytwarzali kolejne napoje. Już drugiego tygodnia wymyślili własną serię owocowych alkoholi. Współpraca szła raz lepiej, raz gorzej, aż pewnego dnia zdarzył się wypadek.

Hermiona siedziała na krześle z zawiązanymi oczami. Ze zniecierpliwienia stukała palcami o blat. Dziś ostatecznie mieli wybrać recepturę Cytrynowego Piwa- mieli kilka przepisów do sprawdzenia. Po chwili usłyszała brzdęk butelek oraz kroki. Malfoy wreszcie się zjawił- pomyślała.

\- Dobra, mamy sześć próbek...

\- Jakie sześć? Jeszcze wczoraj było osiem- syknęła.

\- Przez noc jedną pokrył grzyb, a druga zaschła.

Nie powinna się dziwić, w tym biznesie często zdarzały się takie sytuacje. Zresztą gorzej było z Arbuzowym Piwem. Do dziś jej oparzenia się nie zagoiły.

\- Przynajmniej masz mniej do oceniania- próbował zażartować.

Oboje byli dziś spięci do granic możliwości. Testowanie nowych produktów nie było zabawą, jak nic w tej firmie, ale musiało się odbyć. Wiadomo, że niektóre napoje inaczej działają na człowieka i skrzata, a sprawdzanie nie było do końca bezpieczne. Wytwarzając swoją własną linię- Owocową Mieszankę, wiele razy odnieśli obrażenia. Jednak najgroźniejsze było właśnie końcowe smakowanie. Ostatnim razem przy Wiśniowym Piwie poszło gładko, lecz kto wie, co stanie się dzisiaj?

\- Dobra, Draco, miejmy to już za sobą...

\- Jak sobie życzysz, księżniczko- podał jej pierwszą butelkę.

Upiła mały łyk i od razu uderzył ją smak cytryny z ledwo wyczuwalną nutką piwa. Zacisnęła zęby i ruchem ręki poprosiła o wodę. Dopiero, gdy oczyściła gardło, wypuściła powietrze z płuc.

\- Za kwaśne.

\- Czemu Huczka nic nie powiedziała? To próbka 4- oceniła ją na lekko kwaśną!

\- Nie wiem, dobra dawaj dalej...

Podał jej kolejną butelkę. Ponownie wzięła mały łyk i od razu go wypluła.

\- Matko! Ale gorzkie!

Podał jej wodę, a zaraz po niej następną próbkę. Tym razem piwo było za słodkie, tak samo jak następne.

\- Chyba trzeba zmienić skrzata- mruknął Draco, jednak podał jej buteleczkę.

Tym razem smakowało naprawdę dobrze. Hermiona zdjęła opaskę i uśmiechnęła się szeroko do Dracona, a on odwzajemnił uśmiech. Nareszcie koniec! Koniec smakowania, koniec niebezpieczeństwa, koniec strachu!

Czule pogłaskał ją po policzku i powiedział:

\- Tak bardzo się o ciebie bałem.

Hermiona poczuła jak fala gorąca przenika jej ciało... Powoli zbliżyła się do blondyna i złączyła ich usta. To był nieśmiały pocałunek dwóch niedoświadczonych nastolatków, ledwie dotknęli swoich warg. Jednak w tak małym geście przekazali sobie wszystkie uczucia. Wtedy Hermiona zrozumiała, że Malfoy nie był jej obojętny już od kilku miesięcy. Chciała mu to wszystko powiedzieć, lecz nie mogła wydobyć z siebie głosu. Fala gorąca narastała, lecz to już nie było przyjemne. Złapała się za szyję, czując jak w środku puchnie jej gardło. Zaczęła się dusić, z trudem łapała resztki powietrza. Zrozpaczony Draco krzyczał do niej, lecz ona już powoli odpływała.

 _Błagam nie teraz, nie teraz, gdy go odnalazłam..._

^.^.^

Biel, wszędzie biel. Białe ściany, białe prześcieradło, białe zasłony. Szpital- wywnioskowała. Co ona robiła w szpitalu? Bardzo bolała ją szyja, z trudem przełykała ślinę. Kompletnie nie pamiętała ostatnich wydarzeń. Jak przez mgłę widziała, jak Malfoy podaje jej butelkę z Piwem... ale nic więcej. Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Po chwili ujrzała blond czuprynę- do pokoju wszedł Draco i to nie sam. Przyniósł jej wielki bukiet kwiatów. Uśmiechnął się szeroko na jej widok, czuła, jak promieniuje z niego radość.

\- Witaj, piękna- pocałował ją w policzek.

Zmarszczyła brwi na ten gest. Co on sobie jaja robi?- pomyślała.

\- Cześć, Malfoy.

Teraz to on zmarszczył brwi. Po chwili jego źrenice się rozszerzyły, a on sam cofnął się o parę kroków. Jednak nie odezwał się ani słowem.

\- Malfoy? Co się stało? Czemu leżę w szpitalu? Coś nie tak z Cytrynowym Piwem?- Hermiona nie umiała powstrzyma się od zadawania pytań.

\- A ile pamiętasz? - zapytał zdławionym głosem.

Czyżby on też miał problemy z gardłem?

\- Moje ostatnie wspomnienie dotyczy właśnie piwa. Pamiętam tylko tyle, że pierwsza próbka była kwaśna.

Draco pochylił głowę i usiadł na krześle. Przetarł twarz dłońmi, po czym spojrzał na nią zmęczonym wzrokiem.

\- Testowałaś próbki. W przedostatniej dodaliśmy za dużo fosfagenu. Nie rozłożył się i przez to zaczęłaś się dusić.

\- Ile byłam nieprzytomna?

\- Dokładnie dziewięć dni. Uzdrowiciele nie chcieli cię wybudzać, żebyś się zregenerowała.

\- Czemu tu jesteś? Czemu nie Ginny, Harry albo Ron?

Draco wydawał się być zdziwiony i lekko zmieszany jej pytaniem, jednak odpowiedział opanowanym głosem:

\- Przecież nie mogą wiedzieć, że coś ci się stało. Zaczęłyby się pytania. Nie wiedzą, gdzie pracujesz, zapomniałaś?

\- Na chwilkę- uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- W czasie, gdy ty tu leżałaś, ja dokończyłem recepturę. Szósta próbka okazała się w porządku, jednak piąta była smaczniejsza. Zlikwidowałem nadmiar fosfagenu i już oficjalnie Cytrynowe Piwo weszło do produkcji.

\- Och, Draco, to cudownie!- wykrzyknęła, lecz zaraz tego pożałowała.

Zaczęła kaszleć i blondyn musiał jej podać wody.

\- Proszę to dla ciebie- powiedział, gdy się uspokoiła.

Podał jej butelkę z żółtym płynem, etykietka informowała, że to „Cytrynowe Piwo".

\- Nie martw się, pytałem lekarza i wyraził zgodę na ten jeden raz- puścił do niej oczko.

Włożył kwiaty do wazonu i ruszył do wyjścia. Nie mógł znieść tego, że ona nie pamiętała ich pocałunku. Odnalazł ją, żeby ponownie stracić. W tym czasie Hermiona sączyła płyn z butelki. Gdy skończyła, położyła naczynie na szafce obok. Dobrze, że to zrobiła, bo najpewniej z wrażenia, by ją upuściła. Zalały ją zapomniane wspomnienia i uczucia, które wraz ze smakiem piwa wróciły.

\- Draco...- szepnęła z uczuciem.

Już jedną nogą stał na korytarzu, lecz gdy usłyszał jej głos, gwałtownie się odwrócił. Kilkoma krokami znalazł się tuż przy niej. Wystarczyło, że na nią spojrzał i już wiedział. Pochylił się, po czym złożył na jej wargach gorący pocałunek, a ona chętnie odpłaciła się tym samym. Draco został u niej jeszcze przez jakąś chwilę i przez cały czas nie wypuszczał jej ręki z uścisku.

15 lat później

Państwo Potter oraz państwo Malfoy siedzieli na werandzie i jedli kolację. Był letni wieczór, więc kobiety zdecydowały się założyć zwiewne sukienki, które teraz lekko unosił wiaterek. Mężczyźni natomiast postanowili pokazać się z jak najlepszej strony, dlatego założyli garnitury.

\- Może jeszcze piwa?- Draco służył gościom jak dobry gospodarz, którym zresztą był.

\- Jakiego? Cytrynowego?- zapytała Ginny.

Całe towarzystwo wybuchło gromkim śmiechem. Nie od dziś wiadomo było, że Draco i Hermiona wręcz ubóstwiają ten alkohol.

\- Właściwie dlaczego tak bardzo je lubicie? I nie, nie wmawiajcie nam, że to ze względu na smak.

Małżeństwo wymieniło rozbawione spojrzenia. Już od ponad dziesięciu lat wszyscy męczyli ich tym pytaniem, a oni nie pisnęli ani słówka.

\- Ja wiem dlaczego- głos dochodził z okna.

Wszyscy odwrócili głowy w tamtym kierunku i zobaczyli dwunastoletnią dziewczynkę. Miała krótkie brązowe włosy oraz niebieskie oczy.

\- Eiren! Miałaś być w domu!- zganiła ją matka.

\- Hermiono, ty nie chcesz, żeby ona nam to zdradziła!- Harry udawał oburzonego.

\- Mów Eire! Dlaczego?- dopytywała się Ginny.

\- Bo to kolor włosów tatusia.

Wszyscy bez wyjątku spojrzeli na niewinnie stojącą butelkę z żółtym płynem, a następnie na Dracona. Nikt nie powstrzymał się od śmiechu. Od tego czasu opowiadano tę historię na każdym spotkaniu przyjaciół. Ani Ginny ani Harry nie zobaczyli wtedy spojrzenia pana Malfoya kierowanego do Hermiony.

 _Nasza tajemnica jest bezpieczna._


End file.
